Kryptonite
by LonelyD
Summary: Parvati n'a jamais vu de plus jolie fille que Lavande. / Tome 6, Parvati/Lavande.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Personnages, couples : Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown, Parvati/Lavande, Ron/Lavande évoqué.

Rating : K.

Genre : Romance/Friendship, Fluff.

Note de l'auteure : enfin, c'est le seul mot qui me vient. J'ai enfin écrit quelque chose sur la relation Parvati/Lavande. C'est assez niais, mais j'ai essayé de l'écrire de manière un peu amusante pour me moquer de ma propre mièvrerie. Le texte a été écrit durant les Nuits du FOF, sur le thème _Kryptonite_ et je m'en suis pas mal sortie au final. Il est écrit du POV de Parvati, décrit ses sentiments pour son amie. Se déroule durant le Tome 6. J'espère que le texte vous plaira et que vous survivrez à toute cette mièvrerie, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais vu de plus beau que cette chevelure qui retombait en cascade dans son dos, ce petit nez retroussé qui paraissait à chaque fois que son camarade de classe lui parlait, ses deux yeux qui pétillaient d'espièglerie.

Elle se mit à soupirer d'allégresse, contentée par le spectacle que lui offrait son amie. Elle était juste devant elle en cours de métamorphoses et si elle pouvait à sa guise la détailler, elle regrettait un peu les cours où elles partageaient une table – ce n'était pas comme si c'était le cas sur plus de la moitié de leur emploi du temps.

Mais après tout, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle n'avait vu de fille plus jolie que Lavande.

Elle bredouilla la formule magique que le professeur McGonagall venait de leur enseigner – c'était quoi déjà, Alakazam ? bah, après tout, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose – et agita sa baguette. La tortue devant elle sortit de sa carapace et elle crut un moment que le sort allait fonctionner, mais elle se contenta de tressauter et de se retrouver sur le dos.

Arf, ce n'était pas bien grave – un sort raté de plus ou de moins, elle ne comptait plus bien. Elle ferait mieux la prochaine fois.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi agréable que le parfum de Lavande et comme c'était devenu compliqué de ne pas succomber à l'odeur de l'Amortentia lorsqu'elle s'en approchait dans les magasins de farces et attrapes. Son nez s'imprégnait de tout un mélange de pommes, de fleurs et son ventre était le lieu d'une sensation assez bizarre et toute particulière qu'elle ne ressentait que lorsqu'elle pensait à _elle_.

Si sa sœur n'avait pas été là pour la retenir, elle aurait probablement plongé la tête la première dedans.

– Parvati, lui dit Padma, on va pas rester là toute la journée.

Mince alors. Ça lui aurait bien plu pourtant.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais touché plus doux que les cheveux de Lavande. Bon, elle devait bien avoué qu'elle n'avait pas touché beaucoup de cheveux dans sa vie, mais les siens étaient particulièrement soyeux. C'était sans doute grâce au sort qu'elle avait amélioré en troisième année pour démêler ses cheveux – et que Parvati avait utilisé par la suite, parce qu'il était quand même sacrément bien pratique.

Elle aimait à les lui tresser lorsqu'elles discutaient la nuit dans leur dortoir, toutes les deux assises sur le lit de l'une ou de l'autre, cachées derrière les rideaux de leur baldaquin. Elle lui arrivait même parfois de prétexter qu'elle ne les avait pas assez bien faites – ses tresses – pour tout recommencer et plonger encore un peu plus longtemps ses doigts dans cette magnifique chevelure dorée.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais entendu de rire plus agréable.

C'était un plaisir en soi de l'entendre rire, de se dire qu'elle était heureuse – peu importe la raison à vrai dire. Ce n'était pas bien grave, si c'était Ron qui l'enlaçait, l'embrassait et provoquait ses rires. Le plus important – vraiment – c'était ces rires qu'elle entendait.

Le hic seulement avec Ron c'était que les rires de Lavande ne sonnaient pas tout à fait pareils que lorsqu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux. Parvati n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

– T'es pas obligée de te forcer à sourire, tu sais.

Elle sursauta, prise sur le fait, et se tourna vers Dean. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire serein l'air de dire que tout allait bien – vraiment tout allait bien.

– Je ne me force pas, je suis contente pour elle.

– Mouais, dit-il, pas franchement convaincu.

Il y avait bien un petit quelque chose qui la gênait dans la relation de Ron et Lavande – et pas seulement le fait qu'elle aurait préféré qu'elle soit avec elle.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon, d'aussi doux que ces lèvres-là. Elle en avait déjà goûté quelques-unes – vite regretté d'avoir essayé celles des garçons – mais jamais encore celles de Lavande. C'était la première fois et elle n'avait pourtant rien fait pour que ça arrive.

Lavande avait pleuré, tant pleuré après la rupture et Parvati s'était contentée de la réconforter comme n'importe quelle amie l'aurait fait. Elle avait enfoui bien profond ses sentiments, l'avait écoutée et continué à sourire.

Tout ça c'était de la faute de Ron – grâce à Ron en fait ou de sa faute peut-être, elle ne savait plus bien maintenant que leurs bouches étaient collées l'une à l'autre. Est-ce que c'était une mauvaise chose que Lavande pose ses lèvres sur les siennes ?

Peut-être pas.

Parvati devait juste bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle en pensait.

Elle leva les yeux sur son amie et vit à nouveau son joli visage – mais les larmes y avaient coulé et elle pouvait y lire toute sa peine.

– Je t'aime.

C'était si naturel en fait et Lavande la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Ah, ça non. Il n'existait rien de plus joli que Lavande – elle en était certaine désormais – et rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle, pas même un champ de fleurs baigné dans la douce du printemps, ni un couché de soleil sur un océan, non plus qu'une prairie bucolique en flanc de montagne.

Elle commençait décidément à devenir trop niaise.

Elle soupira, plus heureuse que jamais, et secoua une fois encore sa baguette. Les cours de métamorphoses étaient toujours un moment parfait pour admirer sa chère et tendre.

Enfin, quand Dean le lui permettait.

Il ricana – on ne savait trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore à celui-là ? – et lui dit :

– En fait, c'est ta Kryptonite.

De la Krypto-quoi ? Ça avait au moins le mérite de retenir son attention. Elle lui retourna un regard confus.

– La Kryptonite. C'est une roche dans une bédé moldue qui peut affaiblir Superman, un super-héros surpuissant et …

Il comprit assez vite que ça ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup quand elle fronça les sourcils et poursuivit :

– Bref, chez les moldus on le dit, des fois, à quelqu'un que quelque chose ou quelqu'un est sa Kryptonite. Le truc qui lui fait perdre tous ses moyens, sa faiblesse quoi.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle, le regard toujours fixé vers Lavande qui avait parfaitement réalisé son sort.

Elle était vraiment trop forte.

Mais Parvati ne pouvait en dire autant d'elle-même.

Dean qui jusqu'à présent se retenait éclata de rire.

Ah mince, encore raté le sort. Elle se retrouva avec à la place de lunettes ordinaires posées sur le nez des petites ailes de papillon qui lui battaient les deux côtés du visage.

Peut-être que Dean avait raison en fait.

Peut-être que Lavande était sa Kryptonite.


End file.
